1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile device case. More specifically, it relates to a mobile device case having a speaker system.
2. Background
Mobile devices such as cellphones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players (PMPs), mobile communication devices, handheld computing devices, ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPCs), and tablet computers are commonly used to listen to music or watch videos. However, users often times cannot enjoy the full range of sounds from the mobile device due to environmental conditions and other noise. Because the speaker system is embedded in the mobile device, the quality and capacity of the speaker system are generally limited due to the compact size of the device.